Stan's birthday present
by takeflight
Summary: just a little Stan x Kyle fluff


"I've got it all figured out- the table will go here, the champagne cabinet there" Kyle pointed to a bright corner of his living room "And there's the area where all the food and presents will go."  
"Kyle dude you've really thought this thing through" Kenny remarked, smiling. Kyle shrugged. "yeah. well, he is my best friend"  
"so what present did you get him?" Cartman asked, figuring it would be something huge. Kyle frowned. "well, that's the thing, I haven't really picked a present out yet. I was hoping you guys could help me with that, since I'm sure you've all got your presents bought by now." shakes and looks of embarrasment followed his words. Kyle's eyebrows drew together. "you guys! don't tell me you haven't got anything for him either?! His birthday's tommorow"  
"My mom was going to bake him a huge cake, but it- uh- somehow got misplaced." Cartman explained, eyes darting sideways. Kenny pulled the insides of his pockets out, showing his reason.  
Kyle sighed. "okay, listen, -he looked down at his watch, then back at them- are you guys doing anything the rest of today" they both shook their heads. "Good." Kyle clasped his hands together. "We're going shopping."  
"We are?" Kenny asked. "Yep. we're gonna go find Stan Marsh the best god damn birthday present ever!"  
"Yeah! Alright woohoo!" they all shouted. even Cartman, who was grinning at the thought that, once again, Kyle would be duped into buying Stan a present for him.

-  
It was noisy in the shopping centre. Kyle, Kenny and Cartman walked in single file, doging the legs of adults who rushed by with bags in their hands. they looked around at the shops.  
"Food stock.. nah. Little D's kids wear. uh. huh" suddenly Kenny tugged at Kyle's shoulder. "What?" he pointed to a shop named "Bras and things"  
"Dude, don't be retarded" Kyle scowled at him. Kenny was laughing though, and already making his way over, and the other two boys found themselves following him. they stood next to Kenny as he rummaged through a stand of half-price bras with a huge grin on his face. "Okay Kenny you've had your fun, let's just go now" Kyle said with a look of annoyance on his face. Kenny poked him with the empty left side of a bra.  
"aw!"  
"you're right Kyle" Cartman backed him up, and Kyle's face momentarily brightened. "this stuff is way too straight for Stan's liking" Cartman teased, sending Kenny giggling. he strapped a large double d over his jacket and cocked his head to one side, mimicking the voice of Wendy. "go on Stan, touch it, touch it! you're a man now, baby!" he lifted Kyle's finger to poke the fabric, and Kyle snatched it back, the both of them laughing. "guys! be serious! we only have three hours before the mall closes, and we have to be-  
they were interrupted by a woman bending over them, her boobs periliously close to Cartman's face. the fat boy backed up. "Can I help you boys with anything" she asked, her voice sugar sweet. "no maam, we we just about to leave"  
"you won't get proper back support with that one" the woman cut him off, taking the bra off Cartman and grabbing another one from the shelf before Cartman's arm whipped an arm out, blocking her, "i'm not here to buy a bra"  
she smiled sweetly, "we don't judge." and defty hooked it onto Cartman before he could protest. "there, how does that feel?" he opened his mouth to moan in horror, but after a moment sighed, and then said "hmm". cupping his boobs. it actually wasn't half bad.  
"Cartman!" Kyle hissed, awed at the scene. Kenny was having some strange shaking symptoms in his coat. Kyle looked at him oddly, then back to his permanently retarded friend. he was already handing over change and getting the bag with the bra handed to him. "what'd you go and do that for!?" Kyle said when they were outside, having been immediately ushered out of the small shop after money exchanged hands. the woman seemed to be laughing, talking to another worker.  
Cartman clucked his tongue at him. "It's a good deal!" Kenny laughed as if it was a joke, but from the look on Cartman's face, Kyle wasn't so sure. he gave him a shove. "how much money did you spend?" Cartman mumbled something. "how much?" he repeated angrily. "forty dollars"  
"forty dollars!"  
"Wtf!" Kenny's voice was high pitched. he had never even seen that much money before.  
"that's almost all we had!! you spend all our money on a stupid bra that you don't even need!"  
"Don't tell me I don't need it!" Cartman blurted, glaring at Kyle to the bewilderment of passers by. "you try walking around with double d's with no support, Kyle, you try it! it's not easy!" Kyle grumbled at him, completely pissed off.  
"what about Stan, huh? we still haven't gotton him a present"  
Cartman looked down, thoughtful. then he looked up again. "walmart's still open."

-  
"no, that's okay, mrs. broflovski, I'm sure i'll see him at school on monday"  
"okay, dear. you have a nice evening now"  
"I will. bye." Stan clicked the phone down and sighed. some birthday.

-  
Kyle's face was flushed red with anger, and Cartman took another step back. "now, Kyle, let's not jump to conclusions." he started in a shakey voice. Kyle's fingers tightened into a fists.  
"I told you not to" he muttered, stepping forward again. Cartman's back hit the wall awardly. "Kyle, please, it wasn't my fault-  
"I warned you! I told you not to go near Kenny"  
"He died! it wasn't my fault! If it wasn't for me, someone else would've got it, it wouldn't have to got to Stan anyway! Kyle"  
"Ahhh!" Kyle lunged at him, rage pouring out in a flurry of hits and fists. the fat boy covered his face with his hands pathetically. "Kyle stop it!"  
"you bastard, you bastard! now we don't have anything left for Stan"  
the punches got weaker, and Cartman struggled enough to push Kyle off him, only to see him barely notice when his head hit the floor, tears running from his eyes. Cartman wiped the brown stain off his mouth; the last remains of the cake Kyle had bought for Stan's birthday, feeling a pang of what couldn't possibly be guilt. he never felt guilt. Cartman rubbed the soreness from his shoulders then sat down next to Kyle.  
the jewish boy stopped sniffing and slowly got back up. he stared at the wall. "I'm a horrible best friend." he mumbled. Cartman sniffed. "yeah." Kyle wiped the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand. "I should've got him something earlier, I knew it. I've had all this time to plan for it, and.." he shook his head at himself bitterly. "Stan doesn't deserve to have a shitty best friend like me"  
Cartman was staring at him in wonder. he couldn't decide if Kyle was being a douche, or a turd. he decided both. "dude, do you really think Stan gives a crap about presents"  
Kyle gave him a questioning look.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I can't believe he hasn't figured this out yet" he said more to himself than Kyle. he faced Kyle with pursed lips. "dude, it's Stan. the guy's nuts for you. bring him a bag of your poop and he'll sing praises to jesus christ all day long. "  
Kyle scoffed and turned away at this. "yeah right"  
"it's true!" Cartman insisted, his voice rising. "do you really think he'd care about some dumb cake when he has you around"  
"you make him sound gay"  
"he is." Kyle's eyes rolled. "for you." Cartman added. Kyle looked at him. he appeared to be sincere. "I almost wish he was." Kyle said finally in a low voice. now it was Cartman's turn to be surpised. Kyle explained. "that way, I wouldn't have to explain to him why I'm such a crappy best friend. I could distract him with seduction" Cartman's face revealed a sensation of nausea, which made Kyle smirk. he got up and made for the door. "where are you going?" Cartman's voice pipped up. Kyle shrugged and opened the door."gonna find him a present, what else?" he said. "but you have no money." Kyle's face appeared indignant, and Cartman could see the breaths of fog come swiftly out of his mouth. "I know." he said simply, and slammed the door. Cartman frowned.

----

Kyle didn't want to have to resort to this, but he didn't have any choice. it was only 6 hours till Stan's birthday, and if he was to make himself any kind of best friend Stan deserved, he needed something quick.  
moonlight glistened on the snow outside Wendy's bedroom window. he pressed his face against the cool glass, and peered in. all was dark. in the distance a gleam of light shone out-from a hallway, perhaps. nearer to him, he could barely make out a bed, and the gently rising and falling form of a familiar black haired girl. he squinted and was suprised to see a toy clutched in her hand- did she sleep with toys? a low chuckle escaped his lips. must be a replacement Stan.  
carefully pushing the window up using a technique Kenny had taught him (push in and up-in and up! it had taken Kyle almost an hour, but now he could unlock almost any of the generic old style windows in south park)  
he hoisted himself up and over the window ledge and gently eased himself onto the carpet of her floor, reaching up a moment later to lower the window again incase the draught wake Wendy up. he took a deep breath, and moved towards her bed. he watched as her eyeslids flickered lightly behind black bangs. he took in a deep breath, watching her sleep. then, slowly, he whispered. "Wendy..."

-  
Stan was laying in bed looking looking at the vase his grandma had given him for his birthday and wondering how something so hideous could be made to exist.  
then he thought of Cartman, and laughed.  
Stan turned to the side, supporting his head with one arm. his other arm swung over the edge of the bed idly and ran over the other presents he'd gotton; for sure, there had been many good ones. his mother had finally bought him a red racer dvd, the one he'd been wanting to get for months, and his dad had taken him fishing. he'd caught his first fish- a huge aligator! his dad had been shocked, and so proud.  
he'd sighed and rolled onto his back, resting his hands under his head staring at the ceiling. even Shelly had pitched in, promising not to kick his ass this year and actually keeping the promise, even when he accidently set her hair on fire when blowing the candles of his cake out. he smiled. he couldn't ask for a better sister.  
his eyes flickered over the telephone and a moan escaped his lips. he rolled over to the other side, away from it. he couldn't deny it, there was still one thing missing from this birthday and he wanted more than anything to fullfill it. the strange but wonderful feeling overwhelmed him again and he found himself wrapping the blanket over his head; his whispered moans filling into the soft pillow. Kyle.. the mere thought sent his heart thumping wildly. he could feel beads of sweat pour down his skin. god. he didn't know, Stan thought, his breaths coming out hotly under the covers. he didn't know why he felt this way, he didn't know when he'd started to think of Kyle as more than just a best friend, but he did...  
his cheeks ached from irrepressible smiles.  
and it was the best feeling ever.  
he opened his now moist eyes and looked up at the clock. it was nearly midnight. he closed his eyes, utterly content. whatever his reasons for missing his birthday, Stan didn't care. if he went to sleep now, it would only be a matter of hours before he saw Kyle again. he grinned into the pillow.

-  
"what do you mean it was yesterday!"  
Wendy nodded sympathetically at the horrified 15 year old boy, who looked like he'd just been told melgibson was making another movie. "he didn't make a big deal of it, he didn't want a party or anything..." she trailed off; Kyle obviously wasn't listening. his mouth opened and closed like a fish in his state of shock, and she frowned, wanting to say something helpful.  
"I'm sorry Kyle" she said lamely. he looked at her, his face displaying all the grief and sadness of an 8 year old. "you don't understand. He's my best friend! I can't get things like this wrong!" his voice sounded like a sob, and she instinctively moved from the bed and wrapped him in a hug, letting his head rest heavily on her shoulder. "It's okay, Kyle, I know Stan, I'm sure he'll understand." Kyle was shaking his head. he pulled back. "I couldn't find a present for him. I looked all day and I couldn't- and then Cartman- he..he went and blew all the money on a stupid bra-  
"a bra?" Kyle didn't seem to hear her.  
"so with the rest of the money I bought a cake. Kenny was supposed to look after it but he died! and Cartman- Kyle's eyebrows drew together harshly "the bastard! he ate the whole thing!" Wendy was suprised to feel Kyle's body slumped onto her again. she wrapped her arms around him. "that's why I came here. I thought you, of all people, would know what to do" he sobbed again.  
her mouth widened to a warm smile which he didn't see, and she squeezed him harder. "what makes you think I don't?" she whispered.

-  
he hadn't seen him at the bus stop. the other guys said they hadn't seen him all day either. Stan looked hard around but couldn't spot the familiar green hat of his best friend anywhere in the hallways or the cafetaria of the school, and finally he walked back to his locker and rested his head heavily against the metal grill, body slumping sadly.  
he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, and looked excitedly up, but blue eyes peirced his own; his frown returned.  
Kenny held him warmly.  
--

"remember, don't open it until you see him!" Wendy insisted, closing her hands around his which held a strange brown cardboard box closed with twine. Kyle flipped it curiously between his hands. "are you sure about this? Stan'll like it?" Wendy gave him a broad smile. "my dear Kyle, of that there can be no doubt" she replied, and leaned close to give Kyle a kiss on the cheek. Kyle smiled at her when she pulled away. "I don't know how to thank you... dude.. whenever you need Cartman's ass kicked for you, I'm your man" she gave a loud, happy laugh and Kyle's smile broadened, then she hugged him tightly, whispering in a sing song voice "love makes the world goes round", enjoying the sudden confused look on Kyle's face, and walked lightly down the hall towards her class.  
Kyle turned the box in his hands, perpexled. what the hell could be in it? he thought curiously. then shrugged, making his way over to his and Stan's shared class. If it made Stan happy, it might as well be a pile of crap, he thought with a grin. it was time to see his friend.

-  
"..and that is why the beatles never won a nobel prize" the class turned to door as a figure entered. for a moment all eyes were on him but Kyle's own could only be found on one face.  
"Stan.."  
"Kyle, do you have a reason for being late?" mr garrison barked at him. Kyle turned to him and nodded, pulling a note from his pocket and handing it to him. the teacher seemed to read over it with a look of skepticism on his face, then nodded, rather reluctantly. "okay, take a seat." he said finally, and Kyle nodded. "thanks"  
his heart was racing as he approached Stan's table. "hey..." the black haired boy whispered. Kyle sat down in a table next to him and gave him a long supressed smile, feeling his cheeks go red. "hey dude. how are you?" Stan was about to reply when the teacher gave them both a stern "no talkin!" command, and they both sunk low in their seats, shooting awkward looks in greeting at each other.  
Stan had never seen Kyle so red.  
when the class was over, they collided outside the room and waited until the rest of the class filed by.  
Stan was the first to speak.  
"dude, before you say it, I don't mind that you missed my birthday." Kyle's eyes turned wide at this sudden news. Stan went on. "I'm sure you have your reasons, and I just want to say it's fine, I don't need anything." he gulped, reaching a hand to Kyle's shoulder. "really"  
Kyle's head dropped, and his body shook rhythemically. Stan was confused. "Kyle?" Kyle lifted his head and Stan saw that he was biting his lips, eyes welling up with tears. Kyle chuckled sadly. "it's a little late for that." he said, smiling. Stan's eyebrows furrowed until Kyle placed the box in his hands. "what's this?" Kyle shrugged. "hell if I know. Wendy said it would make you happy." he tucked his hands into his pockets shyly. "happy birthday Stan" he said in a small voice. Stan gave him a curious smile, and slowly pulled the twine away from the box. he tilted the cardboard lid partially away, blocking Kyle from seeing it and giving him a teasing smile. Kyle grinned. "well, what is it?" Stan looked close. his eyes went wide; he gasped. "Stan?"  
Stan's smile widened to a full out grin, and then he laughed. "show me" Kyle said, turning the box to him. he breathed in sharply. Stan, still grinning, lifted the hand painted drawing of two stick figures with the words "Stan" and "Kyle" "best friends forever" underneath. they were holding hands under a brilliant rainbow. at the bottom was dated 1999. "I did this..." Kyle breathed, realizing. he looked at Stan who's grin looked like it was about to stretch the confines of his face. he shook his head, amazed. "best friends forever, right?" Kyle felt his lips curl upward. his eyes brimmed with tears again. "always." he wrapped his arms around his forever best friend and cried happily. "always"  
Stan's heart ached.


End file.
